<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let go by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020962">Let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Depression, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was a lonely and depressed man. He never felt like doing anything and no one was there to help him.</p><p>Until one night when he was abducted by an alien who wants to understand his emptiness.</p><p>And at the same time, encourages him to let go of his defenses, and express his true self</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 22nd, 11:00pm...</p><p>Michael was lying in bed, looking dead inside. He didn't feel like sleeping, nor did he want to get up. His mind a dead, empty and all filled with grief.</p><p>2 years ago, his mother passed away.</p><p>She was the only person left in his life.</p><p>And now everyone was dead, or left him.</p><p>His sheets stained with tears that were shed for mist of the day. His body was thin and honey. His small apartment was a mess. The floor covered with papers from his job and Chinese take out. The clock on the wall ticking and ticking throughout his ears, it became close to an annoyance, but he was too tired to get up.</p><p>Hell, he was too tried to do anything.</p><p>He looked at the picture frame of him.and his late mother when he was just a child. Him smiling and happy in that photo, it was the most happy he has ever been.</p><p>But not anymore.</p><p>And the thought of that made him cry.</p><p>"Why mother, why did you have to die!?" he sobbed"why did you leave me, why!!?"</p><p>He cried even harder. Having to deal with the reality that he was alone, and no one was there to help him.</p><p>Soon after, his sleepiness got the better of him, and he fell asleep. Drenched in his own tears.</p><p>*****************************************<br/>As he opened his eyes, he was expecting the warm sun on his face. However instead a bright light shined instead. he looked around, it wasn't his bedroom. It was too cold. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't have any clothes either. He was lying on a mat on the floor. In a room of pitch white.</p><p>Was he dreaming again?</p><p>Suddenly he heard a door slide open, showing a man in white, coming to him. Michael got up to get a better look, the man was tall and slender, and his posture presentable. Like a higher up.</p><p>Michael didn't seem scared of him.</p><p>He didn't know why, but he did.</p><p>"Where am I?" He asked plainly</p><p>"Greetings human, my name is Kane" he said"I have taken you from your home and took you into my ship, I come from a planet called Adromeda, nice to meet you"</p><p>"This has to be some joke"</p><p>"No human, no joke"</p><p>"And can you not call me human, I'm Michael, please just address me as that...please" he said weakly</p><p>"As you wish" he smiled"Follow me, I'll explain why you're here"</p><p>He reached his hand out ward to Michael, who took it and followed the man out of the room. There he looked all around the place, it looked something that neither he could understand.</p><p>"I've been watching you Michael, for two years I've noticed how you always cried every night" he said"How you just lie in bed and not even bother to care for your needs, not even your personal hygiene "</p><p>"My mother passed away of old age, that's why"</p><p>"Loss of love ones hurts, however, human men usually toughen up and move on, but you, you shattered, I've never seen anything like it, why is that?"</p><p>"You don't know?"</p><p>"No, despair in men like you is...unusual"</p><p>"Oh, it's just that, my mother meant a lot to me, she was my only love one left" he said softly</p><p>"Then you are no man Michael, you're something else"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I said that you are not a man" he said as he opened the door"You are a boy filled with grief and despair, depression so deep that you would rather die that live anymore "</p><p>"Well what else am I suppose to feel..."</p><p>He began to sniffle.</p><p>"I see" he said"this leaves me no choice, I must know about this suffering in men like you "</p><p>Kane took Michael into a room that looked different from the others, it looked a room that a little girl would sleep in.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"You're new room, for now on, you are no longer a man" he said"You are a little girl, and what I know is that little girls feel despair, I must run some test on you to see how this feeling effects you, for now on..."</p><p>He went into the closet where he took out a pink dress and handed it to Michael.</p><p>"You are mine"</p><p>Michael should feel scared, or terrified of the situation, but for some reason he didn't care.</p><p>Besides, he was alone anyway.</p><p>"Fine, I'll become your lab rat"</p><p>Kane chuckled.</p><p>"Silly , you're not a lab rat, you're A little girl, A girl who needs love, something that I can help out with"he smiled" All you need to do...is let go"<br/>**********************************************************<br/>Day 1</p><p>Michael was in his bedroom, lying in the bed now wearing the dress that Kane gave to him. Cameras watching his every move, trying to analyze his inner suffering.</p><p>
  <em>Good morning little girl, how are you feeling today</em>
</p><p>"dead"</p><p>
  <em>How could you feel dead, you're alive</em>
</p><p>"It's a figure of speech, it means that I don't feel lively... Or determined to do anything "</p><p>
  <em>isn't that just laziness?</em>
</p><p>"No, it's different, it's way worse"</p><p>
  <em>So humans can sometimes feel like they're dead...interesting, now what are you're thinking little girl?</em>
</p><p>"I'm thinking of why I'm even in this ship"</p><p>
  <em>*chuckles* it's for research Michael, not to mention I want you to feel happy, and not lonely. Don't you want to feel happy?</em>
</p><p>"yes"He cried"... sorry, I just sometimes can't help myself"</p><p>
  <em>Its okay, you don't have to feel defensive about this, let the tears fall. No one is going to judge.</em>
</p><p>He didn't what he said and continued to cry.</p><p>
  <em>What are you feeling now?</em>
</p><p>"Sad"</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>"because my mother is dead!"he sobbed</p><p>
  <em>Perfect, let it out dear. Little girls like you need to cry, it's part of your nature.</em>
</p><p>"Nature?"he whimpered</p><p>
  <em>Yes, you are submissive, vulnerable, Sensitive. Your mind is too weak to handle pressure. You are not a man Michael.</em>
</p><p>"then I'm really am a little girl, how pathetic "</p><p>
  <em>Pathetic, why would you say that? You're find just the way you are, you just need some love.</em>
</p><p>"because people don't like weakness"</p><p>
  <em>Why? It's normal isn't it?</em>
</p><p>"it is but people can be mean and hurt you, they can treat you like garbage!"he cried"They don't give a shit about you or your suffering, to them, you're just pathetic"</p><p>
  <em>Humans, cruel creatures. Selfish. They don't care if someone is in pain. Animals have more feelings than this.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, but not everyone it like that, they're people who care"</p><p>
  <em>Where are they, I don't see them.</em>
</p><p>"it's just rare to find Kane"</p><p>
  <em>Please darling, just call me daddy.</em>
</p><p>"why?"</p><p>
  <em>Because little girls need a daddy right?</em>
</p><p>"I guess so"</p><p>
  <em>*sigh* Cruel. Don't worry, once I'm done with you. You'll no longer feel this pain. And you'll never feel alone again. Okay sweetie?</em>
</p><p>"Yes daddy "</p><p>
  <em>Good, now I'll be coming into your room for breakfast. Little girls need to be fed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2</p><p>On the second day Kane decided to test Michael on his eating habits. He took him to the dinning room where he placed three foods, Hamburgers (human food), Povich seed pudding (Adromeda food), and a veggie smoothie (For vegetarians).</p><p>
  <em>Hello little girl, I have three foods for you sweetheart, which one do you prefer?</em>
</p><p>Michael looked at the foods and let out a sigh.</p><p>"I just feel like eating right now"</p><p>
  <em>But honey, you must eat. It's the most important part of human life.</em>
</p><p>"Not for me, I haven't really ate much unless you count Chinese take out "he groaned</p><p>
  <em>I see, hmmm...how about you just taste each one. I promise when you do you'll make a choice.</em>
</p><p>" Okay...I guess"</p><p>Michael found it weird that some alien is fond of depression in males. It just makes him wonder how his home planet is like.</p><p>He used most of his desire to taste each one of the three dishes. After tasting them, he already knew what he wanted to eat for lunch.</p><p>
  <em>Have you made you're decision?</em>
</p><p>"I have, I want the pudding"</p><p>
  <em>But why, it's a food native to my home planet. Such things like that should be weird to you.</em>
</p><p>"it tastes good"he admitted blushing a little" I like your cooking daddy"</p><p>
  <em>my thank you, and would you look at that. You're letting go some more, good, the more you show my how submissive you are the better I can make you feel once the experiment is over.</em>
</p><p>"and what is going to happen after it's over?"</p><p>
  <em>You'll finally be happy and able to move on from your grief.</em>
</p><p>"Will I be able to go home?"</p><p>
  <em>*Gasping in horror* Certainly not! Those people down there have no soul and only care for themselves! And the ones who do care for others are either dead or silenced by the wicked of that place. You'll have to come with me to my home planet.</em>
</p><p>But my mother's grave is here.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, nothing but bones Little girl. Don't worry, your mother's soul is still alive and flourishing like the beautiful rose she is. Death is only a gateway to spiritual reality. Nothing more. However, there is the way of how you die, now that is the main problem.</em>
</p><p>"she died peacefully in bed"</p><p>
  <em>Then you have nothing to worry about little girl, she's happy as can be.</em>
</p><p>"how do you know that?"</p><p>
  <em>I'm a spiritual seer, I can't see spirits that have passed on, they usually come to Adromeda, where I give them their blessing and they become like me and live forever on my home planet.</em>
</p><p>"YOU MEAN MY MOTHER'S ALIVE!?"he exclaimed</p><p>
  <em>Yes little girl, alive and well. However even with that you are still filed with grief. Not to mention there is the thing about letting go as well. That is going to be some work.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 3</p><p>It was day three of the experiment and Kane had been analyzing Michael for a while. He has been able to eat and sleep without crying. However he still felt not like himself.</p><p>It wasn't because of his mother, because Kane already told him that his mother is alright.</p><p>But it just the fact that he had been alone for so long that it will take a bit to bring him back on his feet.</p><p>
  <em>Goodmorning little girl, how are you feeling?</em>
</p><p>"A little better daddy"</p><p>
  <em>that's good, however I must make sure that you feel 100% better okay sweetheart. So you can feel nice and well once I take you to my home planet, is the okay darling?</em>
</p><p>"yes daddy "he giggled</p><p>
  <em>Good, now. I'll be in your room in a minute, for this day I'll need to make this personal.</em>
</p><p>Moments later, Kane went into his room. Where he lied in bed and checked with him for most of the day. Michael loved it, he'd never had that kind of comfort since he was a little boy.</p><p>Now he felt warm again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 months later...</p><p>Kane went into Michaels room to check on his darling little girl. And what he saw was him giggling and playing peacefully with toys. He was finally letting go of his restraints and becoming happy again.</p><p>"Hey daddy" he smiled "Wanna play with me?"</p><p>"Actually I came here to talk to you about something"</p><p>"Oh really what is that?"</p><p>"Michael, you have finally let go of your pain, and for that, the experiment is over"</p><p>"Over huh, got what you wanted" he sighed</p><p>"Why so glum little girl?"</p><p>"It's just that...I like it when you did those things"</p><p>"I don't understand, it was just an experiment"</p><p>"I like how you check on me all the time to make sure I was happy, helping me with my grief and making me want to live again. You make me special daddy, I love you.</p><p>Kane smiled and kissed his lips passionately.</p><p>" oh darling, I meant that the experiment is over, I didn't say that I would treat you like KY dear little girl no did I "he cooed</p><p>" oh, sorry daddy"he chuckled</p><p>"What's I was trying to say was that it's time for you come home with me"</p><p>"To Adromeda?"</p><p>"Yes darling, it's time to move on from your earthly life and start a new"</p><p>"How long until we get there?"</p><p>"Not long, I fact we're already here"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>"During those two months I took the ship over to my homeland already, we just landed two days ago"</p><p>He carried Michael into his arms, and took him out of his room, to the exit of the ship. There he was greeted by a group of people, smiling in awe of him.</p><p>But one thing caught his eye. A familiar face, coming over to him.</p><p>"Michael!" She screamed "My darling!"</p><p>He gasped loudly. Getting off of Kane before running over to the woman. They hugged tightly, sobbing happily together.</p><p>"Mother!"he cried" I miss you!"</p><p>"I miss you too sweetheart"</p><p>"Don't leave me, please don't leave me mother!"</p><p>"I promise darling, that's it, I won't leave no more" she smiled before lifting up her brow"Michael, why are you wearing a dress?"</p><p>"I'm a little girl now mother, I feel happy with myself now"</p><p>"I see" she grinned "As long as your happy and no longer crying, I'm fine"</p><p>"Thank you" he smiled</p><p>Kane picked up Michael again as they and his mother traveled over to a house. A house that would be Michaels home forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>